


Unique Situations Call for Unique Gifts [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Presents, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Santa visits Jack a few days after ChristmasPodfic of the story by ChokolatteJedi.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Unique Situations Call for Unique Gifts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unique Situations Call for Unique Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078754) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/unique%20situations%20call%20for%20unique%20gifts.mp3)  
  
|  | 04:08  
  
| 2.26MB


End file.
